Recuerdo de la noche que Siempre Olvidare
by taitolin
Summary: A los pocos días de su casamiento Sakura despierta al lado del novio de su mejor amiga, una historia que parece repetida pero que en Hollywood se negaron a filmarla.
1. Chapter 1

maldito tiempo... maldito recuerdo, eso no lo dijo alguien más alguna vez? como sea... los recuerdos son magníficos cuando estas contento con tu vida pero los desprecias al punto de desear no tener memoria cuando no es así- con esa reflexión en su cabeza alejo el brazo que se apoyaba en su pecho, para sentarse en la cama, miro a la mujer a su lado, quien escondía la cara con la almohada, poco y nada le interesaba de quien se trataba solo quería que saliera de su cama, tomo la sabana para despertarla pero se detuvo al notar el anillo en su dedo, asustado se paró de la cama cuando la mujer corrió la almohada, al primer vistazo ella no lo reconoció así que giro al otro lado, segundos después volvió a mirarlo

-Shaoran que haces aquí- Sakura se arrodillo sobre la cama

-no lo se yo... que haces tu aquí- ambos estaban desconcertados, Sakura se dio cuenta que estaba en ropa interior y tomo la sabana para cubrirse

-tu... tu te aprovechaste de mi ... cómo pudiste- gritando sale de la cama tomando distancia

-claro que no... eso no... esto no pudo haber pasado- Shaoran la sujeto de los hombros- okey tranquilicemos un poco esto tiene que tener una explicación digo... solo estamos en ropa interior eso que no significa que... no confirma nada

-por favor Shaoran aléjate - ante esas palabras el se noto dolido-es que estamos con poca ropa

-Sakura no seas ridícula, te he visto usar trajes de baño mas revelados que ese

-si pero yo nunca te vi en slip en la mañana- el entendió de que hablaba y se cubrió con la almohada- incomoda bajo la cabeza y noto su ropa en el suelo al agacharse a recoger, un celular que estaba entre las sabanas cayo en la cama. Shaoran lo recogió apartando la almohada haciendo que su pelvis quedara en frente del rostro de Sakura, completamente avergonzada se encerró en el baño.

La multitud que colmaba el aeropuerto había disminuido en el tiempo que esperaba la llegada de su hermano, aburrida tomo asiento donde encontró un mazo de cartas de tarot, sin mucho que hacer, fue escribiendo su nombre en cada carta cuanto una maleta golpeo su pierna

-lo siento... esto es tuyo- era Shaoran quien le acercaba la carta que cayo

-si gracias...he

-Lin Shaoran tu debes ser Sakura - asi se conocieron y siguieron conversando hasta el llamado de su vuelo le puso fin a conversación

-bueno Sakura acido un placer

-lo mismo dijo- estrecharon su mano y el se alejo, cinco minutos después llego su hermano al que recrimino hasta llegar a su casa. Cuatro años había pasado del encuentro ella estaba en la secundaria, Tomoyo su mejor amiga la convenció para salir al cine mira los carteles de películas, una de animación le pareció la adecuada, después de la función fueron a comprar un helado, en el local se encontraron con compañeros el colegio y en un momento a otro Sakura quedo sola en la meza, mirando hacia la calle ve el reflejo de un chico en el ventana.

-eres una otaku o una Nerd

-perdón

-es una simple pregunta

-prefiero no contestar

-bueno en ese caso que tal si me dices tu nombre

-si buscas una conquista vas muy mal

-puede ser que la forma en la que te aborde fue la menos adecuada pero... tengo mis razones para hacerlo Sakura

-quien te dijo mi nombre

-ya nos conocimos- Shaoran tomo asiento- en un aeropuerto hace muchos años

-no te recuerdo - Sakura de disponía a abandonar la mesa cuando un breve recuerdo se hizo presente- como dijiste que te llamas

-Li Shaoran, puedes decirme Li, sabes siempre me acuerdo de ti

-a si porque

-porque durante el vuelo de ese día pasaron un película que se trataba de un chico de mi edad que se pasa la vida lamentándose el no haberse confesado a una chica y eso es tan estúpido

-a ver si entiendo bien tu... me acabas de llamar estúpida

-yo me refería a mi- ambos pegaron una carcajada

-Dios si que soy estúpida... y...eres terrible Li

-cuidado podrías terminar enamorándote de mi Kinomoto- Kinomoto cuanto sabe de mi se pregunto tratando de recordar lo que habían conversado

-tuve que haber dejado una huella muy importante en tu vida

-la verdad que no, es solo que... esos sujetos estaban apostando- dijo señalando a un par de muchachos que cruzaban hacia la vereda de enfrente- para ver quien lograba conseguir algo contigo hasta que llego tu amiga y los puso en su lugar, alli escuche tu nombre y me acorde de ti.- sorprendida miro hacia a tras para ver como Tomoyo en compañía de sus compañeros los vigilaba

-por cierto en que escuela vas- Sakura miro a Shaoran, esa sonrisa, su cabello y un aire de misterio hacían de Li Shaoran un encanto

-eres lindo y atractivo lastima que seas un otaku

-soy lindo, soy atractivo pero no soy ni otaku ni Nerd

-entonces que eres un Geek o Friki

-soy un amante de las buenas historias, ya sea graficas, fílmicas, de animación, o en el mejor de los caso escrita

-sí que sabes cómo interesar a una chica pero no eres mi tipo

-me alegro porque desde la primera vez que te vi tuve la certeza que tu y yo íbamos a ser amigos.

Con esas palabras sellaron su amistad, durante todo el secundario Sakura y Shaoran fueron el claro ejemplo de un hombre y una mujer podía llegar a ser amigos, aunque las habladurías siempre estaban. Con el tiempo ellos los acallaron. La secundaria termino y Shaoran volvió su país natal pero seguían en contacto, a veces se llamaban o recibían mensajes, pero la distancia y el tiempo comenzaron a actuar haciendo todo mas pausado y dejando todo reducido a las llamadas para cumpleaños o fin de año. En las ultima llamada le dio la grata noticia que volvía para ocuparse de administración de una de sus empresas y el momento no pudo ser mas oportuno, recientemente Sakura le puso fin a su ultima relación y necesitaba despejarse un poco. La bebidas iban por cuenta de Shaoran, en medio de la pista se abrezaron sus mejilla se acoplaron lo que hizo que las mansillas de sus bocas se tocaran

-ya tienes un lugar donde dormir- le pregunto Sakura

-tu aun vives con tus padres- ella confirmo con la cabeza y tomados de la mano salieron de alli, solo Tomoyo se percato de lo ocurrido.

Se detuvieron en un semáforo había estado en silencio hasta ese momento pero cada vez que alzaban la mirada se encontraba con los ojos del otro, ella recordó que en la secuencia lo miraba y cuando el hacia lo mismo ella huía de esa mirada, ahora eso no pasaba. por un lado se sentía sola y anhelaba afecto por otro que pasaría si el la rechazaba o el peor de los casos como actuaria si algo mas pasaba. Esa incógnita desapareció al sentir su mano en la nuca, instintivamente detuvo su avance al sentir las manos de Sakura en su rostro, su mirada expresaba miedo, pero aun asi ella avanzo, no por mucho tiempo ya que los bocinazos acabaron el momento, Sakura se cubrió la cara pero después furiosa desenchufar el cinturón de seguridad. No volvieron a mirarse hasta llegar al ascensor. El ascensor no era pequeño pero igual le costaba respirar, es por eso que hiperventilaba mientras ella se resguardaba en un rincón. Sus manos fueron a parar en la puerta del ascensor, producto de un temblor que hizo parpadear las luces, ahora estaba cara a cara y muy cerca y a medida que subían de piso mas se acercaban. Sakura habia tomado la decisión que ya se por el alcohol o por que simplemente necesitaba estar con alguien, su amigo la tendría como mujer esa noche. Shaoran no aguanto mas y para calmar su espíritu la atrajo a su cintura, ella suspiro al sentir su dureza. Mirando de reojo el marcador de los pisos, sentía como si fuera un reloj de una bomba que tardaba años en explotar, Shaoran la estrella contra la puerta y buscando la llave se desabotona el pantalón para no perder mas tiempo, Sakura esta perdida en esa insólita pasión que acaba de surgir, se siente perdida fuera de si y se cuelga de su cuello, el aliento de ambos se mezcla el casi pierde el control ante ese sabor, la quiere hacer suya en ese mismo momento, pero se recomponen apartándose al abrirse la puerta, no recordaba si habia alguien detrás de la puerta o cuanto tardaron en llegar a la puerta, solo recordaba la sensación de vacio cuando Shaoran abrió la puerta del departamento y del otro lado Eriol los recibía. Nunca volvieron a tocar ese tema, pero tampoco volvieron a encontrarse a solas. Sakura comenzo a Salir con Eriol quien quedo fascinado con ella ni bien la conoció, en cambió Shaoran se dedico a su solteria, hasta que Tomoyo descubrió el secreto de por entonces su novio Touya con yukito, dejandola devastada, un poco por lastima la empezó a tratar, pero despues le comenzo interesar tanto asi que tenían pensado irse a vivir junto cuanto Sakura anuncio su casamiento posponiendo sus planes para despues del compromiso, furioso deja su retrato en la cama recién hecha y comienza a preparar el desayuno, Sakura levanta el porta retrato donde están los cuatro. Reviso la carga del celular por enésima vez y Shaoran espero su vuelta para confrontarla

-que recuerdas de anoche

-salimos a festejar mi despedida de soltera, comenzamos a las diez a recorrer lugares, terminamos en un lugar extraño donde no encontramos con ustedes después desperté en tu cama luego de que seguramente te aprovechaste e hiciste lo que quisiste conmigo

-es suficiente yo tampoco me acuerdo de nada ok, mira la cosa es asi estábamos con Eriol cuando llega Yamasaki con unas pastillas- Sakura se cruzo de brazos y Shaoran comenzo a levantar la mesa- era una despedida de solteros solo estabamos tomando un trago en ese momento todos pensamos PORQUE NO... eso es todo despues se me hace muy confuso, tengo algunas imágenes como cuando

-me desmaye y me trajiste a tu cuarto

-basta Sakura si te hace bien echarme la culpa bien por ti

-como te atra ves... eres peor de lo que pensé... tu eres un miserable

-yo soy de lo peor, que cínica, no perdón no eres cínica solo no tienes memoria

-que quieres decir con eso

-Sakura tu te acostaste con tu ex novio cuando comenzaste a salir con Eriol

-Tomoyo te dijo eso

-los vi salir de un hotel, yo iva de entrada y te reconoci

-engañando a mi amiga como siempre

-nunca le he sido infiel a Tomoyo y jamás lo hare ella no se merece eso ya demasiado sufrió con lo de tu hermano

-porque lo ocultaste, porque no le dijiste a Eriol lo que viste

-porque eres mi amiga y al final eso fue lo mejor

-si- Sakura sonrió, para su sorpresa Shaoran la abraza

-ahora que estamos mejor, comenzamos con las malas noticias- la toma de las manos pasando sus dedos por el anillo- este anillo- ella le da la espalda

-este no es mi alianza

-ese anillo le pertenece a mi familia yo se la pedí a mi madre para dársela a Tomoyo

-pero porque la tengo yo- Shaoran saco unos papeles y se lo entrego

-porque estamos casados

-que imposible... no esto no puede ser ... debe ser una broma... yo no me puedo casar me caso este sábado... pero no estabamos en nuestro sano juicio... pero aquí esta la firma de un Juez y estos testigos quien son... tenemos que llamar a alguien- Sakura toma uno de los celulares y lo prende pero le empiezan a llegar mensajes y llamas perdidas poniéndola mas nerviosa

-Sakura calmate

-Calmate... calmate... como quieres que me calme me caso en dos días y esto no puede ser...- Shaoran la vuelve a abrazar- todo va a estar bien- ella se aferra a su espalda hundiendo su cara en su pecho

-aclaremos el panorama, despertamos en la misma cama no recordamos nada y al parecer estamos casados, y ahora como seguimos

-no tengo idea Shaoran yo...- Sakura se enoja al ver como Shaoran trataba de ocultar su sonrisa

-yo creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es que tu te cases con Eriol, dejar pasar unos meses y comenzar los tramites de anulación de matrimonio

-que quieres decir

-Sakura si hacemos un pedido de anulación eso seria un escándalo, sin mencionar las burlas que Eriol nos haría- Sakura recordó algunos comentarios de su prometido y le dio la razón-

-pero entonces seguiríamos casados mi matrimonio con Eriol seria un engaño o peor no tendria validez

-no si lo mantenemos en secreto

-Shaoran ahí esta la firma del Juez y hay como seis testigos como podemos mantenerlo en secreto, eso es imposible

-es por eso que fingiremos que no sabíamos nada de estos papeles- Shaoran tomo los certificados y los puso en una carpeta

-pero eso seria ilegal

-prefieres que todos sepan que te casaste con el novio de tu mejor amiga, Sakura esta es la mejor opción que tenemos

-Dios... déjame pensarlo- Sakura prendió su celular y comenzo a borrar los mensajes entrantes- que extraño tengo registrado a Tomoyo como Tomoyo y aquí sale como Tomy

-es porque ese es mi celular- dijo Shaoran que prendía su celular

-que le vamos a decir cuando nos pregunten donde estabamos

-amaneciste en mi departamento, que no recordamos nada de lo de anoche, no hay que ser explicito, ni dar detalles, simplemente restarle importancia- Shaoran espero alguna reprimenda y se sorprendió cuando no fue asi

-deberás no te acuerdas de nada - Sakura lo dijo muy seria

-no me acuerdo de nada... y tu

-tampoco - cada uno siguió con su celular y casi al mismo tiempo se dieron cuenta que algo mas habia pasado, ya contenido de los mensajes haci lo indicaba.

Sostenía una capa de vino cuando lo vio llegar, dando esa sonrisa típica de el, Eriol saludo a su entrañable amigo, Shaoran se detuvo a los pocos pasos de la entrada, pidiendo a los cocineros que se encontraban en la cocina del restorán que abandonen el lugar, espero a que todos salieran y lanzo un puñetazo que Eriol logro esquivar, pero continuo su ataque, Eriol se defendió por lo que terminaron destrozando la cocina, en pleno forcejeó Shaoran lo enviste contra la puerta sorprendiendo a las personas que disfrutaban el almuerzo. Adolorido y lastimado Eriol se recostó contra una pared observando a Shaoran quien al verlo con la cabeza sangrando se marchaba

-esto lo hiciste por Tomoyo... o por Sakura- ambos estaban agotado pero al volver a verlo la sonrisa de Eriol desaparecio con la patada que de lleno golpeo su mentón dejándolo desmayado, toma asiento reponiendo su energía.

El video del que mas se estaba comentando era de una cámara de vigilancia a las afueras de un estacionamiento de una gala de beneficencia encabezada por Sonomi Daidouji donde un auto se estaciona en la vereda. Despues para la sorpresa de todos Eriol sale de ese auto junto con Tomoyo y la empieza a besa tirándola sobre el auto, varias personas llegan entre ellas Sonomi comienza una discusión y los tres se agarran de los brazos en plena calle, Sonomi es empujada cuando un auto pasaba ni muy fuerte ni muy despreció, pero igual el espejo retrovisor golpea su pecho, lesionando su pulmón mientras una Tomoyo completamente irascible se burla de ella.

La Mansión Daidouji era el único lugar donde Tomoyo podia esconderse, pero no fue fácil para Sakura lograr entrar mas que nada por lo que aparecía en el video. Tomoyo no habia llorado tanta desde que encontró a Touya en la cama con yukito. En esa ocasion Sakura fue su contención y ella jamas imagino que la volvería a necesitar como ahora, para ella eso era imposible, y creyó que se trataba de una ilusión cuando la vio parada en la puerta del cuarto

-Tomoyo lo siento tanto- Sakura la abraza para consolarla, pero la pena de Tomoyo solo logra aumentar

-todo es mi culpa...

-no Tomoyo fue un accidente, tu no tienes nada de que culparte, tu mama esta mejor ya la visite

-Sakura no pude ir a verla yo siento tanta vergüenza no merezco ser su hija ni que te preocupes por mi- Sakura la toma de los hombros

-yo tengo una amiga que necesita mi apoyo y mi amistad porque pasando por un momento horrible

-pero el video... y Eriol

-lo del video no hay nada que se pueda hacer y sobre Eriol de eso no tienes que preocuparte

-Sakura eres... eres la mejor amiga que alguien podría tener

Luego de declarar sobre el incidente fue al medico donde se encontró con Eriol, el golpe le habia fracturo la mandíbula, llevaba un cuello ortopédico, por que no podia manejar, Shaoran se ofreció a llevarlo pero habia llamado a taxi asi que solamente lo acompaño hasta la salida del hospital

-ya llamaste a Tomoyo- pregunto Eriol cuando se acercaba al taxi

-pensaba aparecerme por el hospital a ver como esta Sonomi pero Sakura me convenció que espera una semana

-yo también pienso lo mismo pero igual deberías ir a Sonomi

-hablando de Sakura es mejor que te mantengas alejo un tiempo,

-esta todo perdido con ella verdad

-no para nada...es solo que a veces es mejor mantense presente estando alejado- Eriol subió al auto despidiéndose de su amigo espero hasta que doblo a en la esquina para sacar su teléfono. Sakura se sorprendió al ver su nombre en la pantalla, hasta que recordó que el celular que llevada era el de Shaoran

-Hola

-Sakura habla Shaoran

-me imaginaba

-hay que cambiar de celular pero igual te llamaba para saber como esta todo

-bien aunque podría estar mejor, Tomoyo esta hablando con Sasori al parecer se recuperara mas pronto de lo que se imaginaba

-me alegro planeo verla durante la semana

-yo te aviso cuando, asi no te encuentras con Tomoyo

-y cuando piensas que pueda hablar con ella

-de eso también te aviso

-bueno nos estamos viendo adiós

-adiós.

Tirado sobre en la cama Shaoran toma el celular de Sakura y reproduce el ultimo video, al principio esta todo oscuro pero luego aparece el rostro de Sakura, rápidamente la imagen va hacia su pecho

-Shaoran no hagas eso- ella se tapa con la mano

-dios entonces mas abajo- la imagen llega hasta el ombligo cuando ella trata de quitarle y ambos aparecen dándose un beso

-pensar que tardamos tanto en hacer esto

-pero valió la pena- Sakura muestra el anillo- soy tu mujer

-te amo tanto

-y yo a ti- la cámara enseña el trasero desnudo de Sakura

-dame eso- Sakura tomo el celular- dos jugar el mismo juego- ella gira y enseña el momento en que Shaoran la penetra y por ultimo ambos se besa. Shaoran mira la hora en su reloj y piensa en llamar a Sakura, pero mira la foto de el y Tomoyo y de Sakura con Eriol y elimina el video. Mientras Tomoyo duerme Sakura reproduce por ultima vez ese mismo video y lo borra del celular de Shaoran, ella junta sus cosas cuando recibe un mensaje

"por mas doloroso que esto sea es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado"


	2. Chapter 2

ULTIMO CAPITULO

Se había tomado el día libre pensando en arreglar el desorden de la casa, y es que a pesar de haber pasado un mes de la mudanza aun había cajas sin abrir, pero eran las diez de la mañana y todavía no había hecho nada hasta que el sonido del interlocutor lo obligo a salir de la cama.

-pero que sorpresa- Sakura agradeció que no fuera su hermano quien los recibía, con un gesto Yukito los invitaba a pasar

\- y que tal la vida de casados

-justamente por eso es que estamos aquí Yukito

-guau no cumplieron un mes juntos y ya tienen problemas

-si es tan difícil ponerte de acuerdo con una mujer, la verdad que estoy pensando seguir tu ejemplo y pasarme al otro bando- ironizo Shaoran

-basta con los chistes- sakura se cruzo de brazos demostrando su enojo

-oh me imagino que deben estar cansados con los de Eriol, entonces en que puedo ayudarlos

-necesitamos que constaten que no estábamos consientes de la decisión que tomamos, ya que así evitaría...

-para ser mas claros y no irnos por las ramas tu y mi hermano tienen que decir que nosotros cometimos una estupidez de la cual ustedes participaron porque creyeron que era una broma- Yukito se atoro con la taza de café y luego se hecho a reír

-de que te ríes- pregunto Shaoran

-es...coff...es que... coff... coff... es que esas son casi las misma palabras que dijo Touya

-no me hables de ese infeliz

-SAKURA

-que a hora lo defiendes, después de todo lo que hizo sufrir a Tomoyo

-el no fue el único culpable- argumento un Yukito que cabizbajo tomo las tazas y las llevo a la cocina.

-entonces no recuerdan nada verdad- pregunto Yukito de vuelta a la sala

-para nada

-que importa eso tan solo queremos saber si vas a ayudarnos eso es todo

-Sakura quieres sentarte

-déjame en paz Shaoran

-bueno veo que ustedes tienen mucho que hablar así que será mejor no hacerlos perder mas tiempo, yo quisiera ayudarlos pero eso no va poder ser

-pero por que

-por que ni Touya ni yo firmamos ninguno de los papeles que nos diste

-lo dices en serio

-un momento Yukito yo... nosotros vimos los papeles de casamiento y están firmados

-si pero no por nosotros

-entonces quienes firmaron

-supongo habrán sido kero y Spinel... o Yue y Nakuru

-quienes son esos

-no se ustedes no lo presentaron, de hecho fue aquí donde se casaron y donde casi consumaron su matrimonio

-QUE- gritaron al unisonó

-bueno eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Touya casi te tira por el balcón, pero Sakura se paro en el barandal y amenazo con tirase si el no te bajaba. Una vez que te soltó salieron corriendo, el los iba a perseguir pero tropezó con Kero y lograron escapar, no recuerdo que paso con los demás pero fue muy divertido ver a Touya actuar como en los viejos tiempo

-Dios que vergüenza, y que estúpido que es mi hermano como no fue capaz de darse cuenta que algo andaba mal

-Sakura ponte en su lugar, te apareces después de tanto tiempo diciendo que estas dispuesto a perdonarlo con la única condición que seas testigo de tu boda con Shaoran

-la ultima vez que lo vi le dije que para mi estaba muerto y después de esto lo esta aun mas

-Sakura no seas así

-Cállate y también hablo por ti-dijo señalando a Yukito- es que nadie se dio cuenta de que eso estaba mal

-claro que si es mas intentamos detenerte, o por que piensas que te casaste aquí, mira Touya llamo a Tomoyo esa noche para que apareciera de hecho llamo a todos y nadie lo atendió

-y como quiere que alguien le haga caso a ese miserable desgraciado y cobarde- la cara de Yukito denotaba tanto dolor como vergüenza

-que perdida de tiempo- Shaoran se levanto del sillón- bueno gracias por el café muy bueno, vienes Sakura - ella recogía su cartera cuando Yukito le acerco una tarjeta

-Delicias Spinel-Kero

-nos lo repartieron esa noche, no se tal vez ellos te ayuden mas que yo

-gracias Yukito, esto seguramente nos ayudara mucho... y lo siento... Yo

-Sakura... tu tienes toda la razón y soy yo el que lo siente, se que no puedes perdonarnos pero

-gracias por todo- Shaoran la tomo del brazo cruzando la puerta. Una vez que subieron al auto el le paso su Celular

-tal vez no fue una perdida de tiempo después de todo

-lo dices por esta tarjeta- comento Sakura mientras marcaba el número de la misma

-lo digo porque acabas de dar el primer paso para perdonar a tu hermano

-eso nunca va pasar, hola si... se corto al parecer esta sin crédito toma - ella le devolvió el celular

-ese es el tuyo, yo quiero el mío, recuerdas que te quedaste con el mío y yo con el tuyo.

-tonta. Luego del intercambio emprendió la marcha, estaban cerca de la dirección que decía la tarjeta cuando recibió el llamado de Tomoyo para comunicarle que daban de alta a Sasori, era por eso a tan solo dos cuadras del hospital un policía cortaba la circulación de las calle que pasaba por el hospital.

-creo que hasta aquí puedo llegar- dijo Shaoran estacionando el coche

-si gracias Shaoran le diré a Sasori que te alegras de su mejoría

-ya se lo dije fui a verla ayer a la tarde, recuerdas que te mande un mensaje

-a si yo estaba en la casa de Tomoyo, lo hiciste no para encontrarte con ella

-todo lo contrario quería encontrarme con ella -algo cambio en el rostro de Sakura, nerviosa se apresuro abrir la puerta sin haberse sacado el cinturón de seguridad al darse cuenta Shaoran trato de sujetarla y terminaron rosando sus labios luego el la volvió a besar levemente y después con deseo, se apartaron y ella salió quedándose quieta, casi hipnotizada tuvo la fantasía de volver a subir al auto continuar con el beso, pero otra vez la llamada de Tomoyo la trajo a la realidad. Cuando Tomoyo y Shaoran empezaron a salir, Sakura se opuso a ellos diciendo que el no bueno para ella, defendiéndose de las acusaciones de celos, ahora ya no había escusas para negarlo, quizás por miedo a lo que paso aquella noche fue que salió Eriol, esa idea la molesto negando con la cabeza, Sakura se tenia que tranquilizar, pensar bien las cosas, algo que no lograría estando en la mansión Daidoshi, apurada baja la escalera, y llegando a la puerta alguien aparece a su espalda

-ya te vas

-tomy me asustaste... si ya me voy

-que lastima yo quería hablar contigo es sobre Shaoran -la imagen del video apareció en su cabeza obligándola a darle la espalda

-tomy que tal si lo dejamos para otra vez estoy muy apurada

-por favor Sakura -ante esas palabras ella decidió enfrentarla

-yo quiero verlo, lo necesito y quiero que intervengas para que eso suceda- Sakura se odiaba a si misma por estar abrazando a Tomoyo.

-no te preocupes yo me encargo de todo- dijo Sakura cuando se apartaba de su amiga, subió al auto y desde la puerta se despidió, Tomoyo se sentó en uno de los peldaños de la escalera y las lagrimas comenzaron a aparecer, los pequeños suspiros se fueron transformando en llanto, y lamentaciones a los que Su madre acudió.

Despues de haber dejado a Sakura en el hospital, Shaoran estuvo paseando por la ciudad tratando de explicarse lo que habia hecho, y termino llegando al local de Kero y Spinel. Un cartel de proxima ignaguracion llamo su atencion asi que bajo notando la presencia de gente.

-es imposible si lo entiendes de una vez que el argunto de la pelicula lo situa perfectamente para antes de la saga de Cell, en esos dos años

-error son tres años

-que importa eso no viene al caso

-son 364 dias de diferencias

-el hecho es que la resurreccion de freezeer debia de ocurrir cuando solo Goku era el unico supersayayin, estoy seguro que Toriyama pensaba hacer esa pelicula como arco argumental para luego presentarnos a los androides que no son tan fuertes porque apesar de que destruyen a los guerreros Z ellos tambien terminan destruidos, hasta que Trunk descubre el laboratorio donde fueron construidos 17 y 18 encontrando alli un forma de detenerlos justo en el momento en que bulma termina la maquina del tiempo, hasta que llega cell lo mata y altera el realidad espacio tiempo causado un efecto mariposa que complica todo porque, los andoides sobreviven en la pelea contra los guerreros Z, y cuando Trunk viaja al pasado altera mas la complicada tejido de la realidad, ocasionando que Majinbu asesine a todas las personas del mundo

-me parece que eso es una mejora

-SPINEL... eres

-Kero hay gente -Spinel se marcho atras del mostrador mientras Kero automaticamente cambia su rostro a uno mas agradable

-bienvenido en que pudo ayudardo... Shaoran- Spinel y Kero se miraron mientras el tomaba aciento.

Llego a su departamento con la idea de aclarar su cabeza pero eso no ocurrio debido a los constantes llamados de Shaoran. Arta de apago el celular esperando lograr algo de paz pero los golpes de la puerta la sobresaltaron

-soy shaoran -ella dudo en abrir

-se puede saber porque no atiendes el telefono

-porque quiero estar sola... sabes... dime lo que tengas para decir y largate

-fui a hablar con Kero y Spinel

-espera Shaoran ... hoy no quiero saber nada de ese asunto asi que por favor- ella abrio la puerta- quieres dejame sola- decepciona dio unos pasos y se detuvo

-que planeas emborracharte - Sakura cerro la puerta con fuerta y le quito la botella de vino de las manos

-no es asunto tuyo... vete- ambos estaban tensos y furiosos, Shaoran tuvo que pagarle a conserje para que lo dejara entrar y uso las escaleras para llegar mas rapido

-lo dices en serio

-si

-SI

-SIIII- ese grito fue callado con el beso de ambos, Shaoran la tomo de la cara para despues sujetarla, ella acarisio su cara cuando el beso se detuvo, todo el enojo se transformo en ternura una vez que tocaron el sillon. los besos cortos se acian mas largo a medida que las caricias ivan quitando la ropa, Sakura estiro el labio inferior de Shaoran con su boca una vez que quedo arriba, Shaoran sonrrio al ver los pezones recien revelados y no pudo aguantar en probar uno de ellos, ese sabor lo enloquecio y quitando la ultima prenda de ropa la penetro. La envestidas eran potentes y rapidas permitiendo perderse en los ruidos del placer, el tiene un momento de lumines y se detiene-Shaoran por favor... Ah- alejando su miembro su mano ocupa su lugar, frotaba su clitoris con el pugar y apretaba sus pezones con su mano, la imagen que tenia de Sakura ya no seria la misma, Shaoran casi acaba al momento de empezar, por lo que tuvo que improvisar usando uno de sus mejores trucos. El placer que sentia ya lo habia sentido antes pero nunca tan inteso Sakura estaba rendida, sus gemidos ocultaban un pedido que no podia pronunciarse hasta que encontro la forma de hacercelo saber al sujetar su brazo clavando sus uñas en el, sus miradas se cruzaron, quito un dedo de su interior atenazando su pezon izquierdo, su clitoris y por ultimo apreto su pezon derecho entre sus labios, segundos antes de penetrarla, ese grito sonaba a triunfo y con el dentro de ella fue guiada hasta su cama donde las salvajes envestidas volvieron permitiendo a ambos alcanzar el goze maximo que los amantes puede dar

-te amo shaoran

-y yo ti Sakura

Shaoran fue el primero en despertarse al sentir la cabeza de Sakura girar y detenerse sobre su ombligo, sonrriendo se dedico a acariciar la pierna cuando Sakura se despierta al sentir como su miembro reaccion, esta tan avergonzada que siente el calor de su cara

-se dice que la delicia esta en la boca- llendo hacia la pared ella se aleja

-eso jamas eso si no

-no - Shaoran la arrincona

-no- Sakura lo besa y se tapa la cara, el la toma de los brazos apartandolos para luego pasar su lengua por su boca

-no -la deja boca abajo en la cama y todo comienza otra vez.

La ventana del departamento le daba una vista magnifica del atardecer, que nunca iva a logra apresiar de ser que hace quince minutos ella y Shaoran evitaban mirarase. Shaoran la tenia en los brazos cuando ambos celulares sonaron, Tomoyo llamo a ella y Eriol a el. El mismo motivo, ningu queria hablar, ninguno queria marcharse, pero el celular de Shaoran volvio a sonar.

-Eriol... si ya voy... he en tu casa... ya voy-Shaoran comenzo a vestirse, y ella trataba de no llorar- yo me ocupo... ya callate- corto el celular para abrir la puerta, iva irse sin decir nada, pero de forma frusca cerro la puerta

-Kero y Spinel me dijeron que esos papeles no sirve para nada, el juez era un... el hecho es que no estamos casados- Sakura volteo la cabeza demostrando las lagrimas

-porque no me lo dijiste antes

-no se dio

-no se dio... osea se dio para que hagamos esta estupides pero no para contarme que mi vida no estaba arruinada, hasta que cometimos este error

-error... cual error de casarte con hombre al que no amas, el de decir que me amas, lo que hicimos en el sofa, lo que hicimos en la cama, o lo que hicimos antes que nos llamaran

-YA ES TARDE SHAORAN... es tarde... tienes un compromiso con Eriol, y yo... LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE NO ESTAMOS CASADOS ASI PODEMOS SEGUIR

-NO... Sakura

-Shaoran esto todo esto... Tomoyo es mi amiga... Eriol es tu amigo...Tu eres mi amigo

-no no soy tu amigo, ya no mas lo fui hace mucho tiempo, cuando vivia aqui pero desde que volvi

-esa noche

-esa noche tenia que haberte alzado llevarte a mi dormitorio y hacerte el amor, pero no fue haci, fuimos cobardes preferimos callarnos

-y lo volveremos a hacer- Shaoran la mira desconsertado- si fuimos cobardes por miedo a perder algo que creiamos que eramos, perdimos la oportunidad de ser lo que deberiamos ser

-te amo Sakura

-yo tambien te amo pero me quedo con tu amistad- ella estiro la mano

-Sakura no somos amigos, ya no y si eres sinsera no me obligarias a alejarme

-no voy a perder a Tomoyo-

-durante años tuviste a la amistad como sustituto del amor cuando te vuelve adicto a algo lo mejor es que lo admitas- Cuando Shaoran salio cruza la puerta un miedo a troz se podero de ella, un miedo de volverlo a ver.

Unas semas habian pasado y todo volvio a no normalidad la mejora de Sasori iva muy bien y Sakura convencio a Tomoyo de ir a un Restaurant donde habia reservado o eso creia

-es imposible yo llame hace tres dias

-lo siento señorita las reservas deben confirmarse en el dia

-eso es tan..

-Sakura mejor nos vamos a otro lugar

-no es justo exijo hablar con el dueño yo hice la reservacion

-disculpen no queremos molestarlas pero nosotros tenemos reservacion les pareceria inapropiado acompañarnos- dijo un Eriol tan educado como siempre

-ademas nosotros somos los dueños del lugar y me parecio escuchar que una de ustedes queria hablar con el dueño, pues aqui estamos, mi nombre es Lin Shaora y mi socio y mejor amigo Eriol Hirgazawa...,creo es la primera vez que nos vemos verdad

-soy Sakura kinomoto

-y soy Tomoyo Daidoshi

-muy bien cenamos. La velada siguio su ritmo y ambas parejas hablaron dejando las cosas tan claras como el diamante del anillo que Eriol le dio Sakura. Abrazados Tomoyo y Shaoran festejaba por esa felicidad, sin notar la presencia de un problema, Sakura estaba embaraza y Eriol no era el papa, no fue tan dificil como ellos creyeron cuando Shaoran reconocio ser el padre del bebe y ahora cinco años despues festejaban su cumpleaños todos juntos.

-haber donde esta el festejado- dijeron Kero y Spinel dejando la torta sobre la mesa

-deja eso Kero- dijo Spinel empujando a kero, lo que ocasiono que aplaste la torta molesto toma un pedazo y se lo lanza

-GUERRA DE PASTELES- los pedazos de torta comenzaron volar, Touya se para adelante de Sakura y Tomoyo

-cuidado hay mujeres embarazadas

-hay hermano cuando dejaras de preocuparte por... y mas por ti -ambas toman la torta y lo estrellan ne la cara de Touya

-te lo tienes bien merecido cuñado ademas para eso estoy- dijo Eriol abrazando a Sakura- solo para estar seguro este bebe es mi verdad

Eriol siente un tiron del cuello y gira para encotrarse con Shaoran con una torta en la mano. Mas pasteles empiezan a llegar cuando un pequeño toma las manos de Sakura y Shaoran, acompañados por sus esposos los cinco se alejan para ver mejor la guerra de tortas, Eriol Se saca el merengue de su anteojo y el pequeño corre para unirse a la continguencia mientras sus padres lo observa.


End file.
